wolfenhainfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jagd auf den Zauberer
Auftraggeber: Hochmeister der Ordensfeste verfügbar ab: Angriff auf die Ordensfeste Letzte Chance: Hauptquest Beschreibung Schildfurten: Reise nach Schildfurten und spreche mit dem Henker im Rathaus, damit du nach oben gelassen wirst. Leider lassen sich die Ratsherren nicht überzeugen. Dafür hast du nun den Fuß bei zwei der Ratsherren in der Tür. Doch du musst dich für einen entscheiden, in dem du ihre Pläne in deren Häusern auf dem Ratsplatz anhörst. Nach der 2. Ratssitzung ist es soweit. Spreche mit dem (gutgelaunten) Henker und folge ihm ins Archiv. In einem der Regale findest du eine alte Münze, in einem anderen das Buch "Verwunschene Orte". Unter den ältesten Pergamenten findet Brun einen Hinweis. Setze das Puzzle ohne Hilfe für 2.500 EP zusammen. Das nächste Ziel ist der Tote Wald. Um diesen betreten zu können, muss du die Quest Blut der Erde abgeschlossen haben. Kehre zuerst zum Hochmeister in der Ordensfeste zurück und erstatte Bericht für 500 EP. Toter Wald Euer erstes Ziel ist der Bereich mit den Wurzeln. Mit Augenmerk findet ihr einen Wurzelhebel. Öffnet den Durchgang nach Norden und trefft den Brückentroll (Antwort: HANDSCHUH, 500 EP). Weiter im Norden gelangt ihr über eine Brücke nach Osten auf ein weiteres Wurzelhindernis. Dafür müsst ihr in den Nordwesten des Waldes. Dort trifft die Gruppe auf eine riesige Illusion des Zauberers und auf einen Seelenbaum. Dieser verlangt eine Seele, damit die Gruppe weiterkommt. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, an eine zu kommen. Da Waldrada allerdings nicht weiß, wie die Gruppe an ein Seelengefäß kommen kann, verfolgt diese erstmal den Plan A. Sobald die Gruppe den Wald verlässt, trifft Waldrada auf Dankrun und webt mit ihr ein Seelengefäß und 500 EP. Tanzschritte: # rechts, links # hoch, runter, rechts, links # links, unten, rechts, hoch, rechts, links # links, rechts, Enter, rechts, links, Enter # links, Enter, unten, rechts, oben, Enter Plan A: Ein Opfer Kehre zur Ordensfeste zurück und betrete den Turmkeller. Du findest dich in einer Art Quizshow mit einem Elvis-Verschnitt (der Kerkermeister) wieder. Spiel 1: Herzblatt gesucht Wenn ihr bei jeder Frage auswählt, ist eigentlich egal. An Ende des Spiels erhält Brun 500 EP. Spiel 2: Am laufenden Band Die Antworten lauten: * Runde 1: nein, ja, ja, 5 * Runde 2: ja, ja, nein, nein * Runde 3: nein, ja, nein, 7 Wem die jeweils vierte Frage gestellt wird ist egal. Brun erhält 500 EP. Spiel 3: Wetten, dass?! Die Auswahl und die Antwort (eigentlich Nein!) ist egal. Brun erhält 500 EP. Der Überlebende mit der niedrigsten Punktzahl gewinnt und wird euer Opfer. Die Gruppe erhält 1.000 EP. Bringt das Opfer zum Seelenbaum und ihr könnt weiter nach Norden vorstoßen. Plan B: Mogeln Geh vom Seelenbaum 2 Maps zurück und nach Norden. Fange dort am Loch einen Grabschaufler mit Stehlen und mache einen Abstecher nach Organic City, indem Gisulf das Tier aufschneidet. Organic City Spreche erst mit der schwarzen Galle auf dem Zebrastreifen und dann mit dem Endorphin am südöstlichen Haus. Die möchte von der Hypophyse im Nordhaus die rosa Wohnung. Die Hypophyse schickt den Doktor zu Blut (siehe Schild), den Gisulf 5x quetschen muss (250 EP). Bringe das Blut zur Hypophyse und du erhältst den ersten Tipp: "Blut hat Zugang zu Herz". Spreche nochmal mit Blut und gehe den Schleim im nordöstlichen Haus wecken. Sinnlos? Sprech mit der gelben Galle und lotse sie zum Schleim (hoch, rechts, hoch, rechts, hoch, rechts, runter, rechts, hoch). Schleim rennt auf den Zebrastreifen und Gisulf schickt ihn zu Blut. 2. Tipp: "Tür ohne Schild nebenan". Klopfe an und antworte "Blut". Fange das Herz für 500 EP. Spreche nochmal mit dem Endorphin und danach mit der schwarzen Galle. Von dem ersten Autofahrer bekommt Gisulf den 3. Tipp: "Klopf 7x an der rechten Tür des Südhauses". Die Leber ist unerreichbar? Gehe in die Apotheke und spreche mit dem Apotheker. Der zeigt Gisulf, wie er die Theke öffnen kann. Also zurück zur Leber, Theke auf, Leber fangen (500 EP) und noch zwei Magietränke aus dem Regal mitnehmen. Beim Verlassen erhält Gisulf den Auftrag, bei der Hypophyse vorzusprechen. Deren letzter Tipp: "Konzentriere dich so richtig auf die Tür mit dem ?" Antwort am Haus: "???". Antworte dem Rätselkopf, in dem du über die Antworten läufst: VOGEL, BLAU, DORT und fange das Hirn (500 EP) Sobald die Seelenattrappe komplett ist, bekommt die Gruppe 1.000 EP. Bringe die Seelenattrappe zum Seelenbaum und ihr könnt weiter nach Norden vorstoßen. Der Rote Turm # Ebene: Schiebe die Kerze nach oben Mitte und lese die erscheinende Nachricht. Finde den Mittelpunkt (300EP) und gehe weiter nach oben. # Ebene: Finde mit Augenmerk 3 Magietränke. Untersuche die Sonnenuhr. Nimm die Steinbohnen in der angezeigten Reihenfolge und gib sie dem Krug. Lösung: BDECA; EABCD; CBDAE. Erhalte 400 EP und gehe weiter nach oben. # Ebene: Untersuche die Spiegel, zerstöre die Spiegel und lass dich nicht erwischen. Jeder Treffer kostet die Gruppe 500 HP. Erhalte 500 EP und nimm den Umhang des Turms. # Ebene: Finde mit Augenmerk den Schalter und lass die Spinne erscheinen. Richte die Beine nach dem Schema auf der Steintafel aus. Bei der Marionette gehe so vor: Rufe die Eule und setze Analyse ein. Setze Diebstahl ein und lasse Brun/Gisulf den Zettel lesen. Danach setzt Brun Feuerwirbel auf die Fäden ein. Belohnung: 600 EP # Ebene: Untersuche alles, die Pumpe auch wenn sie sich bewegt, und setze Augenmerk ein. Sprich mit dem Homunkulus und löse sein Rätsel. Wähle "Unter Druck, zu flüssiger Form, verdickter Nebel, erlaubt durch Volumenvorteil, größere Lagerungskapazität. Belohnung 700 EP sowie weitere 500 EP, falls alle Antwortmöglichkeiten gefunden wurden. Die Antwort auf die Steintafel ist 1.000 Kubik, die Gisulf 250 EP einbringen. # Ebene: Weiche dem Blick aus, bediene aber mehrfach den Hebel an der Wand. Wenn du es schaffst (ohne Vereinfachung) winken 800 EP. Bei der ersten Vereinfachung immerhin noch 500 EP und bei der zweiten Vereinfachung nur noch 100 EP. Jetzt kann Gisulf auch die Kiste knacken (750 EP): 3 Magietränke, 2 Lebenswasser und Wundertrank. # Ebene: Boss: Zauberer. Verwende keine Gruppenangriffe! Analysiere die Sphären, das Gift und die Wundertropfen. Vernichte die Sphären und stehle die Wundertropfen. Analysier den Zauberstab und den Zauberer. Versuche den Zauberstab zu stehlen (100 EP für Gisulf) und zerstöre ihn zuerst. Stehle dem Zauberer 5 Magietränke. Analysiere die Bücher, sobald sie auftauchen, und vernichte sie so schnell wie möglich. Brun soll möglichst nur heilen. Waldrada/Eule nutzen Baltruns Hand und füllen die MP der Mitstreiter (besonders Bruns) auf, wenn nötig. Gisulf stiehlt und greift an. Nach dem Kampf erhält die Gruppe ein Zauberbuch. Wende es noch nicht an. Näheres dazu findet ihr unter Waldrada. Bruns Eintrag Der Anprall der unheiligen Scharen auf die Feste des Lichts wurde dank der Macht des Güldenen zurück geworfen. Nun gilt es, die eigentliche Wurzel dieses Übels auszureißen! Des Hochmeisters Studien weisen uns den Weg: nach Schildfurten. In den dortigen Archiven soll noch alte Kunde über Zauberer schlummern. Wir werden einen Weg zum Feind finden. Des Ratsherrn Gunst öffnete uns das Archiv und damit das Wissen der alten Königsstadt. Tatsächlich! Selbst der Schemen eines Zauberers konnte sich nicht mit ganz verbergen. Wir fanden den Beleg. Zwar galt es, zunächst die Spuren der Zeit selbst aus dem alten Pergament zu bannen, doch es glückte, denn die Wahrheit ist mit dem Gerechten, wie es die 3. Rolle der Leuchtkraft uns bestimmt. Im Toten Wald - dem so unheilvoll berührten - soll sich der Rote Turm des Zauberers erheben. Weder Turm, Wald noch das umliegende Klagemoor werden uns abhalten. Wir nahen, Verruchter! Ein windendes Hindernis ist uns verkündet und nur um den Preis einer Seele zu beseitigen. Plan A: Ein Opfer Der Seelenbaum will gespeist werden und es ist am Orden, die strenge Notwendigkeit des Opfers eines einzelnen Verworfenen zu besorgen, um die Vielen zu retten. Im Kerker harrt die Antwort. Die Prüfung der Seelentugend wies uns den rechten Kanditaten. Er ist nun das Behältnis, das zum Seelenbaum geführt werden muss, um den Preis zu entrichten. Der Weg zum Roten Turm des Zauberers ist aufgetan - mit den Mitteln der strengen Wahrhaftigkeit. Das ist ein gutes Vorzeichen! Plan B: Mogeln Wie wollte der Erwählte den Seelenbaum betrügen, wenn ihm das Notwendige fehlt, eine Seele zu fälschen? Ohne die Form - das Seelengefäß - ist jede Überlegung über den Inhalt müßig! Auf hexenverdächtigen Schauderwegen sind wir plötzlich im Besitz eines Seelengefäßes. Der Erwählte meint, er könne nun im Toten Wald den notwendigen Inhalt besorgen: Herz, Hirn und Leber eines Grabschauflers. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, noch haben wir die Wahl und können auf den Pfad harter Wahrhaftigkeit zurückkehren. Vertan! Der Erwählte förderte aus dem Innern des wühlenden Tieres die essenztragenden Organe zutage und die Seelenattrappe ist bereitet. Wo ist der Nutzen der List, wenn Wahrheit möglich wahr? Der Weg zum Roten Turm des Zauberers ist aufgetan - mit dem Mittel der lächerlichen Lüge. Das ist ein böses Vorzeichen! Das Ziel all der Mühen, Kämpfe und Anstrengungen ist erreicht. Wir haben den Zauberer in seinem Turm gestellt und besiegt. Doch was hat es uns eingetragen? Wir jagten den Falschen; die Wahrheit ist unleugbar. Die Wiedergänger und der Nebel haben nicht im Roten Turme ihren Ursprung. Und doch stehen wir nicht wieder ganz am Anfang, denn wir erwiesen IHM die Echtheit unseres Eifers und reinigten mit der Hingabe des Heiligen Zuges die Seele von der Last falscher Beschuldigung. Am Ende dient alles dem höheren Recht des Allstrahlenden,